hogwarts_mystery_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quidditch storyline (PetStarPlanet)
This page is for any future ideas for the Quidditch storyline by PetStarPlanet. New Seeker This chapter takes place at some point before the match against Ravenclaw (or Slytherin for Ravenclaw players) in Season 1. Its main storyline is that the old Seeker has to leave the Quidditch team, leaving the player character to look for a new suitable Seeker. This quest serves as a way to explain Charlie's earlier absence on the team for Gryffindor players and to introduce a new character, Sam (whose last name has not been decided yet). It is also where the player meets Charlie for the first time, as it takes place before Year 4. The chapter starts with the player character and the Seeker having a conversation in the Changing Room. The dialogue is altered depending on whether the player's team won or lost in their second house match. If they won, the Seeker states that the only reason she was able to catch the Snitch was because the Chasers managed to distract the opposing Beaters while the Beaters on the player's team remained focused on the opposing Seeker, and if the Chasers had done any worse, the opposing Seeker would have caught the Snitch for sure. If the player's team lost, the Seeker notes it was because of the opposing Seeker being much better than her. The Seeker then mentions that Gryffindor (or Slytherin) has who she thinks is probably the best Seeker they have had in a century, Charlie Weasley (or Sam). The Seeker then tells the player than she has decided to leave the Quidditch team in order to focus on her studies and due to feeling that the team deserves a better Seeker for their final match against Ravenclaw (or Slytherin) who stands a better chance at successfully avoiding all of Rath's Bludgers. She mentions how, in the previous year Ravenclaw (or Slytherin) defeated their team heavily when Rath managed to knock the Seeker off her broom. The player agrees to help look for a new potential Seeker. The player then goes to their common room to look for a Seeker for their house team. Different outcomes happen depending on the player's house: *If the player is a Gryffindor (regardless of gender), they go talk to Bill Weasley, who mentions that his brother Charlie always did well in Flying classes and could have the potential to become a great Seeker. Bill states that he will arrange a meeting for the player and Charlie. *If the player is a Hufflepuff, she goes to talk to Penny and asks her about all of her Hufflepuff friends and who she thinks has the best potential to be a Seeker. After some thinking, Penny decides to introduce the player to Sam. *If the player is a Ravenclaw, they go to their common room, where they bump into Andre Egwu. The player is about to ask him about the team, but before they get to finish their sentence, Andre interrupts them by saying that the new Seeker is not the biggest surprise that is awaiting Slytherin, which confuses the player. (This is in fact foreshadowing to the not so surprising reveal that the Keeper is Andre in disguise, arranged by all the team members other than Skye and the player.) Andre then continues by saying that he has noticed a certain student named Sam doing very well in speed-based Flying classes, and then leaves. The player is left to wonder what to do. Afterwards, an unidentified Ravenclaw student comes to the common room. The player asks her about Sam, and she says she know exactly where Sam is. *If the player is in Slytherin, she encounters Merula. The player decides to ask Merula to the try outs at first, saying that Merula could have the potential to play on the team. Merula refuses, saying it is specifically because she would never play on the same team as the player, not because she wouldn't be good enough (and, according to herself, she would be). She then proceeds to talk about how good she is definitely the best Seeker at Hogwarts, with mentions of being way better than Sam. The player gets interested in this Sam. Merula agrees to introduce the player to Sam but says it is pointless. After a 3-hour wait, the player goes to the Training Grounds with Bill/Penny/the unidentified student/Merula, and meets Sam (or Charlie). After a while, the character who took the player to the Training Grounds leaves, and the other two are left alone. The player then tells the other student about how they could be a new Seeker on the team, but they seem reluctant at first. The two fly around for a while, and the other student shows great talent in flying. Sam (or Charlie) agrees to come to the tryouts. After this, the player goes to the Quidditch Stands, where Orion tells the player that they are holding the Seeker tryouts. The player, Skye, Orion, Face Paint Kid and Keeper all watch while Murphy McNully is commentating the tryouts and the Beaters are on the pitch. During this task, the player can interact with anyone watching the tryouts. For Ravenclaws, the Beater's lines are different, as he talks about mystery, while for other houses, he simply talks about how he hopes Ravenclaw does not have any players who prove to be more talented than their players in that position other than Rath. After the tryouts, Orion tells that he will announce who the new Seeker is in the common room, but first, they should play a Quidditch friendly with two of the Seekers in the tryouts. The entire team, Murphy and the trying out Seekers all go to the common room, where Orion announces who he chose to be a Seeker. Many unidentified students, along with Bill/Penny/Merula (for their respective houses) are also there. Orion announces that he has chosen Sam/Charlie as the new Seeker. Many students are cheering. The following short event is determined by the player's house: *If the player is a Gryffindor/Hufflepuff, Bill/Penny states that he/she knew Charlie/Sam could do it. *If the player is a Slytherin, Merula states that she is not surprised, but that she could have done better if she was actually trying to get on the team. *If the player is a Ravenclaw, the Keeper states that he is confident Slytherin is in for a surprise. There is an 8-hour task that involves interacting with all the cheering students. After this, Orion tells that it's time to prepare for the final match. The player then has to play two friendlies to complete the chapter. Category:PetStarPlanet